Performance measures are critical in determining the potential of athletes and efficacy of training programs. Training programs that can improve performance measures are highly sought out within the fitness and athletic industry as an increased emphasis is being placed on physical performance measures as an outcome predictor. A simple performance measure, such as stride length, may be beneficial in the determination of athletic performance.
In biomechanics, stride length is the distance between successive points of contact of a foot. For example, stride length is the distance between two successive placements of a single foot, consisting of step lengths.
Generally, in regards to stride length, current machines within the art focus on identification or adaptation to a user's normal stride length. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,062,167, the system described allows for a user to adjust setting of the machine to provide for a user's stride length. In another example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,775, the system describes a starting block for track running. The starting block includes two pads with exact markings for where a runner should place their feet to start in a track meet.
Stride evaluation systems within the industry are also used to evaluate a person's stride length. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,679, straps and sensors positioned on a user's body are used to aid in evaluation of a person's stride length. Other evaluation system examples include those systems described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,896,784 and 7,785,235. Abnormal conditions of a person's stride length may also be evaluated such as in the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,527.
The stride evaluation systems and methods described and known within the industry are used to evaluate and dissect the stride length of a user so that the user can extend or adjust their stride. Generally, an increased stride length is an end goal of the system and is not an element of the system.